I Need You Now
by Bez304x
Summary: "What haunts you most…about him." A look of 'are you kidding me' flashed in her friend's eyes. With a cocky smirk Bonnie Bennett hands her Caroline Forbes a drink. They were the towns resident bad-asses and this is what they were reduced to. Pining over two egocentric, condescending, jerks. Yeah they had it bad. KLAROLINE. BAMON. FINISHED! (Most Likely)
1. Only Fools Fall For You

Title: I **Need You Now**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: Bez304x  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 12-20-14, Updated: 06-18-15  
Chapters: 7, Words: 13,016

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

This story is meant to be a one-shot maybe two, I'm not sure. Hope you like it!

* * *

 ** _Here comes his twisted smile, and that wicked raised eyebrow._**  
 ** _Staring at me, Our legs are falling to the ground._** **_And if I try to understand, All the workings of this man,_**  
 ** _Id be losing every hand, hes at the devils command._** **~Devil's Command by: Kat Dahlia**

* * *

"What haunts you most…about him." A look of are you kidding me flashed in her friend's eyes. With a cocky smirk Bonnie Bennett hands her friend a drink and asks to be humored. Caroline Forbes takes it with appreciation and drinks. The slow burn of Jack Daniels Honey washes down throat satisfying a lingering craving. A sweet kiss from the honey rests on her lips. She needed that and if she is going to indulge her friend she's going to need a lot more. After all, she's spent minutes, hours, days, and weeks denying there was anything to deny. The two best friends need no words. Just eye contact and a few sly grins. Bonnie pours another drink and Caroline's lips start to move.

"The way the taste of him leaves me thirsty. When his tongue slips into my mouth leaving me begging for water. But…not just any kind of water, no. It had to be the kind laced with his brand of flavor. The cool feel of his hands, the smoothness of his voice, and the healing of his presence. Even back before we ever kissed he would talk and I'd always leave him wanting more. I should have known then, to run faster. "

The two old friends click the glasses together and gulp. Kat Dahlia plays in the background. Devil's Command is on repeat because it's the only song that will do them justice right now. "I get it. I mean it's crazy. You're crazy. But no one ever retells stories about the boring loves." She tells her, grinning. She gets it, boy does she ever.

Caroline raised her glass, grateful for a little understanding. True, she had a taste of it with Stefan and even Katherine but Bonnie was meant the most. Another drink passed her lips for the friend she refused to think about. The one that wouldn't understand. "Are we going to sit here and pretend you're here to support me and my bad decisions? Because, Bonnie Bennett, I was under the impression you were looking to air out some bad decisions of your own"

While she says nothing the air dries her lips from the Jack. Bonnie licks her lips and chuckles. "Yeah, I guess I do have something I'm dying to get out. But…" But she needs liquid courage. "When I was on the other side with him alone, he did something I will never forgive him for. He showed me his true self. No distractions no bullshit. I got to see him. I knew the bad and the ugly, seeing the good…" She couldn't finish. Not because she didn't have anything else to say but because she had entirely too much to say.

"Did it go any further then just talking? You two where away for months without knowing for sure that you were coming back. I mean, I know what I would have done if it were me and well…you know who." Again Bonnie laughed and answered back with a shake of her head. No. "You know he still loves, Elena." Even as she said the words, Bonnie's body went still. As if the words had that much power over her. It wasn't the words that held the power, though, it was him. He had that much power over her.

Caroline's eyes rolled with such drama. "I don't want to talk about her unless we're saying what a bitch she is." Just like that, angry rushed through Caroline's veins. "Don't look at me like that, I've done enough for that girl. She almost killed my mom and never once apologized. Still I got passed it, I'm done cheering for her. Done risking my life to save her ass. The next bad guy that wants her, can take her. I'll wrap her with a freaking bow and take her to them myself!"

Loyalty was something that came easy to Caroline in her new life. She cared so much for the safety of her family and friends but even she had her limits. Elena had crossed that line. It was something that Bonnie understood, hell what hadn't she lost for the Elena cause. Hearing Caroline's outburst made her happy. Glad to know she wasn't the only one that thought that way.

"I tried to tell her about him. What I was feeling. When I first got back I'd been alone out there for a while and I wasn't really sure what I was feeling. I just thought, since she had erased the memories of him and didn't feel for him romantically I could talk to her. But when I started to test the waters I could see it was going to be an issue. When I talked her she got territorial."

"Of course she did. Elena's selfish, Bonnie! She doesn't care about him anymore but she doesn't want to let him go because he's back and she's not done with him yet. She doesn't know why she wants him but she'll be damned if she loses the opportunity to find out before she's ready. Which for Elena could mean decades!"

Bonnie knew Caroline was right and there was no changing that. Damon had been Elena's first. He was in love with her. What could she do? "And he's going to wait for her because he's in love. I was just the annoying witch he could talk to while he thought he was in hell." Bitterness tainted her drink so Bonnie went into the Caroline's secret stash and brought out something stronger.

"You know I don't tolerate quitting but I'm not going to tell you to fight when I haven't lifted a damn finger to fight for Klaus. But, if I could I would say fight. He's spent the last 100 and something years chasing after Katherine and these last few years pinning for Elena. I don't think he knows what he wants. Feels like he's just sticking to what's familiar. Besides when you sent your bear over, he wouldn't let it out of his sight. He was determined to bring you back. Even betraying Alaric because he wanted you back safe."

Listening to her words gave Bonnie warmth and chills. Something only Damon could do. He had fought for her? Was it out of duty or something else? And if it was something else then it begged the question…

"And what about Elena?"

"If I'm wrong about her, then I'm a heartless bitch and she's the unfortunate kind soul that will forgive you. If I'm right, and I know I am, then ask yourself…when have we ever needed her more than she's needed us?"

"I want you to be right. I think deep inside I know you are but…"

"I get it, you've got a good heart. Save it for someone that matters."

"You mean, save it for Damon. Gosh, is this what my life has come to? What our lives have come to? Sitting in your living room pinning over Damon and Klaus of all people. We are hot, intelligent, strong women!" Shots. It was time for shots! Caroline grabbed the glasses and let Bonnie pour while she put on 'Do I wanna know by the Arctic Monkeys.'

"What's wrong is that we are females with expensive tastes in love. We want the men that are going to cost us the most. But they're so pretty and so strong. With hot bodies and the lines right here that go straight to their-"

"Okay! Caroline I get it…and you're right. About all of it. Their perfect even when they drive us crazy. It's just…it's nice ya know to have someone to bounce ideas off of. Someone who will fight with you and for you. I miss the fighting." Another shot. With that Bonnie was done for the night. She had no intentions of needing to get her stomach pumped. Caroline would have to drink for the both of them.

"Me too and the sex. You're lucky you don't know what you're missing yet. But I do. I know. It's a lot. I mean I don't want to make a big deal about it but if we were to make a big deal we would be making a damn big deal. Best and worse of all he knows how to make me make a big deal of it. Bonnie the man can put in work!"

Bonnie laughed. "You're drunk you need to stop! We need to stop! We need to let go! Find other men."

"Okay" Caroline re did her ponytail and smiled, determined. "We are gonna call them right now! If they don't answer, we kill them. From our hearts and move on. If they do answer, they totally love us and we get sober and go let some lovin." Bonnie laughed and shook her head. She wasn't as drunk as Caroline but she was drunk enough to go along with what she said.

Both girls took out their phones going onto separate rooms for privacy, waiting to see what fate had in mind.


	2. Baby, You're The Most Important Part

**Chapter 2: Baby, You're The Most Important Part**

* * *

Her thumb slid on the screen careful enough not to call someone else. She was lying when she said he was drunk enough to make this call. She wasn't. Her expectations were high. If she called and he didn't answer did it mean she wasn't important or was she stupid and he was busy? It was 12a.m, what kind of girl calls at midnight?

"JUST CALL HIM BONNIE!" Caroline yelled from the other room. The blonde waited for Bonnie to make the first call. "Easy for you to say! You're gonna call Klaus and he's gonna ready you poetry and tell you that your beautiful. I'm gonna call Damon and he's gonna treat me like a Jehovah's Witness."

"Don't make me go over there!" They needed answers and what better time when right now, when they could motivate one another to take the right step towards a probably bad decision. "Fine!"

Bonnie pressed on Damon's name and placed the phone to her ear. Her conversations with Damon had always been person, no matter how stupid they were, and she liked that. They were better together when they were alone. Something she suspected was the same with Klaus and Caroline.

On the third ring he answered. He was the tequila to her alcoholic soul. A slow sharp burn with an instant high. On the other side Damon looked at his phone for a minute. What could Bonnie want to speak to him about at this hour? He hoped Elena hadn't gotten herself kidnapped. She'd just left 20 minutes ago.

"Bon-Bon! To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Damon? How did…Uh awkward, I meant to call Care's phone. she lost it somewhere around here." It was an easy lie one that made her bite her lip to keep her from over doing it. Bonnie never had a problem talking to Damon but what she felt for him didn't become real until she did. Once they both crossed back and were back with the people that loved them, she realized it was still there.

"Come on Bonnie, if you're going to lie…lie better" She laughed at his confidence and her own dorkiness. " . Wishful thinking much, Damon?" Caroline had gone upstairs to her room so Bonnie reclaimed the living room. She curled up to the couch, her fingers playing with the flame of a candle.

Damon felt the tension on his muscles loosen when he heard her voice. He hadn't had the time to talk to her. No, that was a lie. He didn't want anyone to know that he wanted to. Least of all her. Yet the need still lingered.

"Well they do say once you go black-" He didn't get a chance to finish, she cut him off. "You know what? No! I'm just going to stop you right there!" Shock with a slight humor. There were certain lines that shouldn't be crossed, Damon either didn't see them, or most likely didn't care.

"I'm starting to wish you hadn't." He mumbled jumping the joke ship straight into serious waters. It and a memory he found himself replaying often. Things could be much simpler. There was moment when they were on the other side his lips so dangerously close to hers they were sharing the same breath. The stubborn witch tried to reach something too high and fell into his arms. Of course nothing happened, and she was trying to get back to her own Gilbert. It's just so seems so tedious now Jeremy definitely isn't good enough for witchy and Elena, he's not sure he was the energy to go through this...again.

"Problems with Elena?" He remembered. Bonnie was sure it was something he'd blocked out. The time they almost kissed. It made her smile, like finding out he kept Mrs. Cuddles safe.

"She wants a normal life, maybe I should bow out and let her have it."

"Maybe your life shouldn't stop or start depending on Elena's choice. Damon, she chose to forget you but I mean your gonna do whatever it is you want to do cause you're a stubborn ass. So. Whatever." She quickly covered. She couldn't be that girl. The one that took advantage of a week moment to push her own agenda. If Damon and her were going to happen. They would happen on their own time. Regardless of Elena Gilbert.

"Ouch Witchy you wound me! But maybe you're right. Thanks for calling BonBon. Oh and for next time, you don't need the lame excuse. You miss me I get it. If I were you I'd miss me too."

"Speaking of missing people. I got your messages, the ones you left on my phone."

"Good night Bonnie."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Good night Peter Pessimist."

They both hung up at the same time, looking at their phones. While Damon continued to drink, Bonnie had to deal with Caroline who hadn't actually called Klaus because she wanted to listen in. It wasn't a surprise, or a stretch. It was after all Caroline.

"So what I got from all that is, you were holding out on me and you gotta learn to put yourself first!" Caroline proceeded to lecture for the next 45 minutes. "Caroline-" Bonnie tried to stop her. "No! Bonnie you deserve to be happy! And Damon deserves to be with someone that can hand him his ass when he needs it!" Things had been hard for the young witch since the vampires came into town. It was time for her to win. While, Bonnie did appreciate her friend… "I don't want us to happen because he's at outs with Elena. If we're gonna happen then it's because we wanted it. He answered though, so that's something. Your turn, Blondie" Caroline nodded and laughed.

"Alright, let's do this! Bonnie make no sound whatsoever. He's hearing is better than you expect. Siri Call Klaus." Caroline spoke into her phone and it did what it was told. She wasn't sure if she could do it. The liquor had cleared out of her system once she snacked on a blood bag. The phone rang twice. After that a very sleepy sounding.

"Sweetheart, it's nearly one in the morning, everything alright?" His usual smooth and silky accent was now sleepy and raspy. Caroline melted, and Bonnie made faces at her to poke fun. It didn't take much, did it? "I, uh. I know. Sorry. I just I was thinking about you and our last camping trip."

"Love, we never went camping…" Caroline smiled and both girls tried to contain their laughter. "Oh…you mean the last time I was in Mystic Falls." It was odd to hear this side of him, caught so off guard but it was so Klaus. Caroline had seen bits of it when they were alone. On the other end, the two girls could hear Klaus try to slap himself away.

"Klaus, It's late I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Nonsense. I was dreaming about you, but I much rather speak to the real thing." Bonnie's eyebrows raised up. She didn't know this side of Klaus but she could see why Caroline was so up in knots over him. He was smooth. "Really, and was I fully clothed in this dream. Hm?"

"Actually you're telling me that you're ready to be mine and that you're coming to New Orleans." He tries. In reality, no she's not clothed in his dreams. Who in their right mind would dream about her naked? Well anyone who wanted to keep their lives. Since legally he was the only one allowed to according to him.

"Smooth. Nice try" She laughs, Bonnie smiles. "You can't blame me for trying"

"I don't. I love that you still want to."

"I will always want you. I told you I intend to be your last. It is as true now as it was when I first told you"

"I…" Bonnie poked Carline urging her forward. She could have her happily ever after, she should go after it. "I look forward to it."

"I'm not sure if I'm still dreaming" He said honestly, because the whole moment felt surreal. "You're not. You intend to be my last and I intend for that era to start now. If you'll have me."

"If I'll have you? As if there was ever a doubt. Does that mean I can go to Mystic Falls, then? I need to see you"

"How about I go see you. This town is too small for the two of us. I can take Bonnie with me. We could both use the fresh air." Bonnie's eyes went wide. In a look that said. What the hell Caroline?

"Love you could break the whole of Mystic Falls with you as long as you get here. The jet will be ready for you at the airport within an hour." His heart was beating at an alarming rate. Heads were going to roll if he was dreaming but if he wasn't then this was the happiest day of his entire existence.

"Then I'll see you, tomorrow?"

"Till Tomorrow Love"

"Goodnight Klaus"

"Goodnight Caroline"

When they hung up, Bonnie punched Caroline's arm.

"Ow!"

"That was for not asking me first!" Then she hugged her friend. "That's for letting me tag along. New Orleans in the Magic Capital of the states. It'll be good to sort myself out. "Good, let's see how long these boys last without us. All Elena all the time." Laughter filled the room, until Caroline went into freak-out mode.

"I guess I should go pack."

Bonnie left to her house, as she sobered up enough too. She wasn't sure what made her do it but on the middle of packing she texted Damon.

Caroline and I have an impromptu trip to the Magic Capital of The States. Going with her to New Orleans. Should only be gone a week. Alert the media

If he asked why she told him, she could say he was the only one she knew was up besides Caroline. Her phone rang making her jump. "Let me get this straight you're going to the voodoo town, where Klaus lives with Blondie out of nowhere?" Damon said before she could say hello.

"Something like that. We're going to be fine, Damon it's not a big deal."

"I'm going with you."

"You weren't invited and Caroline probably doesn't want to put up with you."

"I don't care. The last thing we need is for you to go down there, fall in love with the city and end up a Klaus minion when he realizes you're there. What is Blondie thinking moving you away from here! Wait for me I'll be at your house in a few."

He hung up and Bonnie called Caroline, excited and panicked.

"Uh, change of plans. Damon's coming with us."


	3. Stressed Out

**Chapter 3: Stressed Out**

* * *

 **Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh**  
 **I can't let you go, can't let you go oh**  
 **I just want it to be perfect**  
 **To believe it's all been worth the fight**  
 **Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh**

 **You only ever touch me in the dark**  
 **Only if we're drinking can you see my spark**

* * *

Damon Salvatore was a man of many flaws. However, Stupidity wasn't one of them. The two girls he affectionately referred to as Blondie and Witchy, were acting strange. It was there deliberate exclusion of Elena that tipped him off. As far as he knew they were friends, had been since childhood. So why wasn't she here? Blondie had an answer for everything, of course. First, they were visiting an aunt who was 'super freaking rich.' When he asked about Elena…

"The truth is Elena is working my last nerve. I've been around her all my life, you can't blame me for needing a break." He could understand the impulse to escape her. He'd had a few of them since he came back from the dead and realized she had erased their memories together. Another thing he noticed is Witchy's lack of opinion and that girl never lacked an opinion about anything. He would know, he was stick on the other side with her for months. Still it was entirely possible that he wasn't the only one growing tired of Elena. In a weird way, it made him sad because he still cared about her. On the other hand, it vindicated him.

Drinking the last to cups of Martin Mills Bourbon, Damon continued to think. The girls had fallen asleep. Caroline was across from them in her own row. Damon had taken a seat next to Bonnie. Realization hit him when he was pouring the last cup. Martin Mills. The company that made this liqueur hadn't been around in about 100 years. They hadn't been too popular when they were around but those who knew them knew it was quality. The company crashed when the owner disappeared. He knew this because he knew the son. Andrew Martin. For select people Martin Mills is still available but truly hard to get. He'd know.

Savoring the taste for the last few sips that he had it, Damon knew there was no aunt. Blondie was flying the coop to be with her Original Basket case and she was taking his witch with her. His eyes narrowed at her. Not gonna happen. Barbie.

Hours passed slowly. Blondie and Bon Bon were still sleeping. Somewhere in the course of the flight Bonnie's head slipped off the chair onto Damon's shoulder. Something he didn't mind whatsoever. The stewardess checked in as she had been every hour, offering them blankets. He took one for Bonnie. The warmth and softness reached Bonnie's subconscious. She moved to get more comfortable. Damon told Nancy that Caroline enjoyed being cold. She could remain uncomfortable for her treachery.

He could see it now. The two friends walking down the French Quarter. Laughing in the middle of Mardi Gras covered in beads surrounded by music life and color with not a care in the world. He's not there of course. He's back in Mystic Falls having a drink with his brother while a rainstorm assaults the windows of the boarding house. Are they talking about politics, sports, the good old days? No. They having the same damn conversation they've been having for the last 5 years about how Elena can't make up her got damn mind! He wants so much to break the glass in his hand. In his fantasy and in real life but a truth in the moment catches him off guard. When did fighting for Elena stop being his natural instinct and more of a chore? He wasn't sure but he couldn't help but look at the beautiful face of the sleeping woman next to him for answers.

The plane landed sometime around 7 and by 9am the three of them were settled in there luxury suite. One room with two bedrooms and three beds. Curtesy of Damon Salvatore at Caroline Forbes behest. "This city feels amazing!" Exclaimed Bonnie from the balcony overlooking the French Quarter. "I can't wait to get out there!" She said looking at her friends. Caroline smiled knowing Bonnie wasn't really talking to her, she was talking to Damon because there was no way she was going to spend another second with Team Bamon when she could be getting cozy with Klaus. All that was reflected in her smile. The excitement coming from the girls was not to Damon's liking. He really couldn't care less what Caroline did with Klaus, but she crossed the line taking Bonnie.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Damon sighed. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other. "Yeah, you and Bonnie go see the city I'll catch up with you two later." He looked at her confused. "I'm gonna go see my aunt. Probably be there all day wouldn't want to bore you." She clarified.

"Oh come on Blondie, how about we go with you! I'd love to meet more of the Forbes Clan" Caroline's eyes went wide in utter frustration. Lucky for her the girl could think of her feet. "My aunt's racist, sorry Bonnie" With that Caroline bailed faster than the speed of light.

"Guess you're stuck with me" Bonnie finally. "Oh! So you can speak? I was beginning to think you'd lost your all sense of opinion." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell is your problem?" She grabbed the last of her things.

"You and I both know why Caroline's really here. I'm just surprised you're going along with it" Damon wasn't always an honest man but he didn't lie when there was no reason to. He and Bonnie had a pretty honest whatever they were. That wasn't about to change because of Blondie.

Bonnie shook her head and shrugged, making her way to the door with him in tow. "Listen Caroline is gonna do what Caroline wants to do, my job as her friend is to support her." He grinned. "What about Elena, aren't you her friend too?" The elevator dinged and Bonnie rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. The last thing she wanted was to talk about Elena Gilbert. "Elena has enough people looking after her. She has you." Major bonus points to Bonnie for not sounding bitter about it.

He had more questions but as soon as they walked outside the hotel he lost her to the city.


	4. My Last love

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

 **When I saw you,**  
 **Everyone knew**  
 **I liked the effect that you had on my eyes**

 **But no one else heard**  
 **The weight of your words**  
 **Or felt the effect that they have on my mind**

* * *

Caroline ran faster than her heart was beating out of the hotel and into the city. The culture, the music, even the sun's majesty was awakening her soul. She was completely taken over by the city that Klaus had wanted to show her back when she was scared at the idea of her and Klaus. Gosh, it all felt so stupid now but it taught her a lot. Valuable lessons like the importance of being honest with yourself and not letting fear dictate your life.

She couldn't stop smiling, not that she wanted to. She should be a wreck, but she wasn't. Even though it was the first time she was out of Mystic Falls in a city she's only heard, she wasn't scared. She had Klaus address, she could call a taxi to get her there, and she knew he cared for her. Everything just felt, right.

Caroline hailed a cab, giving him the address. She felt silly when she realized it was a ten minute drive. She could have walked and seen more of this beautiful city! Damn! She thanked the man with a nice tip and a smile. Walking up to the door. The nerves started to kick in but the high of getting out of Mystic Falls overshadowed it enough. "Okay Caroline, think elegant, think sexy, think Princess Grace of Monaco." She told herself and rang the doorbell.

"I've got it!" A familiar feminine voice called out from inside. She'd know it anywhere. Rebekah. "Caroline Forbes, aren't you a little ways from home?" She teased. Caroline grinned. Nope, not even she was going to ruin this for her. She was ready to give her a smartass comment but then realization hit her faster that light itself. All the times they worked together and the neglected opportunities to actually get to know one another. She had given Klaus many chances. Even Elijah had an in with the group, but she had done Rebekah wrong in that sense and all for what? In the name of Elena?

"Rebekah, hi. I'm here to see Klaus but I'm glad you're here. There is so much I want to say to you that I didn't have the maturity to say it before."

It caught Rebekah of guard. Not the girl's words but the sincerity that accompanied them. "Go on." She told her, leaning on the door frame. "When Klaus came to town with the plan of using Elena to make his hybrids, everyone associated with him got the same rep. So we never gave you a chance. The girls I mean. For that I'm sorry because after what we've been through together there was no reason for it. I blame Elena, it's kind of my new thing but a lot of it was jealousy too. Its not an excuse but all I can say is that I'm slow to learn but I do learn."

Rebekah tried not to react, she didn't want Caroline to see that how much her words meant to her. She cleared her throat and nodded. A small smile on her lips. "Apology accepted, its accent history now. Um, Klaus is in his study he's there with someone but I'm positive he won't mind you interrupting." She let the girl in talking her to the study in silence.

Caroline honestly hoped to know Rebekah better, regardless of her relationship to Klaus. Rebekah was the kind of person she wanted to be friends with. Strong, confident, and can solve her own problems. There was a quick thank you as Rebekah left her in front of the door. She could hear a female inside, talking about the art. Inquiring about a painting with a blonde. It made her smile with enough confidence to knock on the door and let herself in. "Excuse me, I'm here to see a man about my last love." She said into the room.

Camille saw Klaus eyes light up in a way she didn't think he was capable of, like Christmas. She also noted the same look in the young girl's face. A blonde. It was then that she looked back at the painting and realized it wasn't her. She felt like a fool and then she looked up she found another. He was holding her in a lover's embrace.

"Still think you're dreaming?" The girl asked so softly she almost missed it. Klaus was so happy in that moment that his laughter came through when he spoke.

"I don't care! Just no one better wake me from this moment if it is." He answered back kissing her.

Cami used to think Klaus was emotionally unavailable. That his past demons didn't allow him to be happy and he needed the right person to come along and help him through it but she was wrong. He was capable of love, it just wasn't capable of loving more than once. He was waiting for this girl. Painting her and apparently dreaming about her until she came to him. Now she was here and Cami ceased to exist. Gosh she felt so stupid!

"Camille dear, I'll walk you out. Let my brother and mate have a moment alone." Rebekah walked up, giving Camille the out. It wasn't out of the kindness of her heart however, she couldn't stand Camille. Any way she could gouge her any further was a good time.

Camille left, Klaus didn't even look up once to say good bye. Mate. Klaus was half Werewolf. Werewolves mated for life. And she had been in his study flirtatiously asking about the painting of the blonde woman. Years of schooling and a degree couldn't prevent her from making an idiot of herself. "Bye Camille, feel free to not come back" Rebekah called after her. Camille turned around, hurt and humiliated by her own doing. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh, I don't hate you but I'm just like my brother I'm afraid. I prefer Caroline." Camille left without another word.

Meanwhile, Caroline and Klaus were hastily taking off their shoes in his bedroom. Next were her clothes. "Careful I don't have a jacket this time to make up for the lack of shirt." Klaus growled, slowing down was not part of the plan. "I'll buy you a whole country's worth later" promised crushing their lips together. Tongues meeting eachother half way to duel for dominance. If the taste of his lips didn't shut off her brain she'd have a witty comeback. Instead all she could do was feel. Feel her clothes coming off, feel his skin on hers, and feel her heart about to explode.

He knew he wasn't dreaming. As good as his memory was it was never this vivid. Still he couldn't believe it was happening. How long did he wait for her? How many nights did he dream this moment? Too many. He had questions but he could ask those later. Right now all he wanted was to devour her entirely. His kissed his way down to her neck, slowly walking her back into his bed. "You sure about this love? Once your mine, your mine forever and I don't think I'll have the will power to stop a second time." His wolf pushed him to continue practically tearing at his insides to get out and reunify with his mate but Klaus needed her to be sure.

Taking his face in her hands. "I love that you care enough to ask even though it's killing you stop. That is the kind of man I want to spend my forever with. Yes, I'm sure." It was her turn to kiss him, and she did. With every bit as much passion as he gave her. Giving herself entirely to him.

Hours later, downstairs the moans were getting ridiculous but the doorbell ringing distracted Rebekah and Elijah. Elijah opened the door to see Marcel standing in the door way.

"Hello Elijah, I'm here to see Klaus." He had the good sense to be respectful.

"He's rather preoccupied at the moment anything I can help you with?"

"Preoccupied with what" As if Klaus wanted to answer Marcel himself, Caroline's moans and screams reached Marcel's ears.

"Oh. I see." He tried to keep a straight face, Rebekah very much enjoyed seeing Marcel flustered.

"Was there a problem" Elijah pushed. "Well maybe not. There is a new witch in town. She had a vampire with her. I met them today in the French Quarter. I overheard them mention Klaus by name and I was wondering if he knew them or if they were here to cause trouble."

"Did you happen to get their names? What did they look like?" Rebekah interjected.

"The girl had beautiful eyes, about this tall. Milk chocolate skin, great smile. She said her name was Bonnie. The vampire I think was Darren, I admit I wasn't paying much attention to him" He said giving her one of his killer smiles.

Rebekah laughed, having mastered the art of making it look like things didn't bother her. "Damon. Bonnie is Caroline's friend. Caroline is the girl with my brother at the moment. I'm surprised they came with her."

"If she's not an enemy, then maybe she's fair game."

"I don't see why not, go for it."


	5. Captain America Reject

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"I don't see why not, go for it."

Rebekah's words rang in his head the second he laid eyes on the very beautiful Bonnie Bennett. By stroke of luck he'd been walked into this hotel for lunch and there she was. Hand delivered to him by fate.

"Today must be my lucky day!" He walked over to her, no not walked glided. Bonnie wasn't actually sure he's feet touch the ground. Marcel Gerard made his way over to her wearing the devil's grin. It was easy to smile back at him in return, as he was so very easy on the eyes. If his shirt was any tighter his muscles would be strangling it to death.

She chuckled, crossing her arms lightly over her chest. A tad bit nervous but still excited. She'd come to New Orleans for some new experiences, he was new to her, and she so wouldn't mind the experience. "If you could be so kind as to share some of the lucky I would really appreciate it."

"Something wrong?"

"My friend is taking too long and I really want to get out there and experience the city."

"The vampire you were with the other day is just your friend?" Marcel grinned ear to ear. He'd received a different impression before.

"Yeah"

"Well I'd be more than happy to take his place. I've lived here my whole life I can show you anything you want to see."

Their moment however would be quite short lived. Damon sauntered up to the two looking less and less amused. He didn't appreciate running into him before, he really didn't like him there now. "Unfortunately, I'm kind of irreplaceable. It's part of my charm. Isn't that right Bon-Bon?" It was only Bonnie's smile that was genuine, Marcel had decided he didn't like the guy. There was something about the way he spoke and carried himself that made him want to punch the vampire.

"Mm, I wouldn't say it like that. I wouldn't say that at all, actually" She grinned teasingly at him. "And I'm surprised you're not jumping at the chance to leave me with someone else. You haven't stopped complaining since we got here."

"Nonsense, I love this place! The smell doesn't bother me at all." Damon looked at the other vampire, eyes questioning why he was still in existence.

On the other side of the spectrum, Marcel didn't appreciate his attitude. "It takes a certain type of maturity to appreciate New Orleans. Some people have it" He said looking at Bonnie. "…and some people don't." He gestured to Damon.

"And some people really don't know when their over their heads. Like right now, you think your gonna give her that stupid little smile of yours and whisk her away to a very low budget version of whatever Disney movie you're getting your lines from. That's not gonna happen. You know why?"

With all the strength he had in him, maximized by the thought of this Captain America reject going after his witch. Damon slugged Marcel knocking flat on the ground much to Bonnie's shock. "That's why."

Not wanting to cause more of a scene Damon took Bonnie's hand and walked out with her. Bonnie looked at Damon and back to Marcel who was still on the floor. "Damon!"

"We're walking away Bonnie." He replied casually still pissed and so over the situation in general. He knew this would happen.

"You punched him!"

"I know, Bonnie, I was there." In fact his hand still stung from how awesome he was.

"Why did you punch him?" Bonnie couldn't believe Damon punched him. She didn't understand why and she desperately needed to. The action itself had given her hope. Him being here, not leaving her side, and now this. She needed to know and his answer could mean moving on with him or without him.

She never needed Caroline more. Stupid Klaus. Caroline was supposed to come back to the hotel yesterday, instead it was Damon and her watching movies and over ordering food they both knew he wasn't going to pay for. Not that it wasn't fun but still. He complained most of the time.

"Ask me in a few hours."

"Why a few hours?"

"Because then maybe I'll have an answer for you." '…that isn't going to make you want to punch me in the face.' He finished in the head. The only thing he could think of was, because your mine. Though he knew that wouldn't go over to well.

"I want an answer Damon. Don't pull an Elena on me and expect me to be as patient as you."

"First of all the fact that you think I'm patient is laughable. Second, I'm gonna tell her you said that." What he really meant was, he was going to use it in the future as a thing to symbolize never having an answer or epic stalling. It could be the way he immortalizes her.

"Fine, tell her! I don't care. I'll tell her that you punched a guy that was flirting with me for no reason!" Bonnie fired back, "Great! Oh and while you're at it, Bon Bon, you can tell her how you didn't invite her to your little vacation!"

"This trip has nothing to do with her so I doubt she'd enjoy it!" It felt good to finally stop dancing around things with Damon. At the same time it was completely frustrating that he wasn't giving her actual answers. Was this all a game to him? An older version of herself would say yes and would chasten for believing otherwise but she knew Damon. All that time they'd spent together, she knew better than to take him at face value.

"You don't like her!" He accused, his face lit up like it only does when he stumbles upon some delicious secret. They'd been walking this whole time, Damon leading. It wasn't until she let go of his hand to walk into a candle store that they realized they had held hands this entire time. Instantly, Damon missed the warmth. Open and closing his hand to push through the tingles.

He walked in after her and groaned. Another candle store. Like so many others, yesterday. He almost rather talk about his feelings.

"Ooh Child, you have spirit in you!" An elder woman told Bonnie at the head of the store. She was a voluptuous woman, adorned with jewelry hanging down her ears, neck, and hands. She faced Damon, her mood instantly soured.

"I don't serve your kind at my store. Not until that ridiculous no magic rule is revoked!" She told a confused Damon.

Bonnie's face filled with confusion. "He's with me, we're not from around here. What did you mean? There's a no magic rule in New Orleans?" It didn't make sense, this was New Orleans.

"Mmmhmm. That damn Marcel with his army threatening witches left and right claim to be the king of here. Our city! This city was created by our magic! He's so damn threatened by us he's turned this place to a modern day Salem."

Vindication at last! Damon smirked at Bonnie. "Aren't you happy I punched him now?" Bonnie's smile was a bit on the sarcastic side. "Thank you" She meant that. Anyone that would do that to her people needed to be punched in the face and stopped.

"Listen, I get it this is your city. Bonnie came here looking for some witchy mojo bonding time. Is there anywhere she can go? If the prohibition taught me anything it's just because something is banned doesn't mean it's not happening." The woman looked between the two and nodded. "Follow me."

Downstairs her shop had a big basement filled with books, lit and used candles, bowls and special ingredients. It was clear magic was still being practiced. "First thing were going to do is realign your chakras. Balance starts from with in." She smiled at Bonnie, much like someone would smile at a daughter. Young witch to old. "You stand over there in that corner. Any interference from your bad vibes will hijink hers."

With his arms held up in surrender he stepped back and did as told, against his better judgment. What he really wanted to do was tell her to go screw herself. But he was already on Bonnie's nerves and right now he didn't want to be.

"Alright place this hand here and the other over here, just follow me." The woman set the candles in place. Stand a distance away from Bonnie. She spoke loud and clear chanting. A colorful light emitted from within. Bonnie focused on the sound of her voice, her words, not really concerned with her actions. She could feel energy inside her shifting into place. It excited her, how good it felt. To practice something that felt nature. Pure. Innocent.

Damon watched Bonnie and grinned. There she was, his witchy witch. When they were done, Bonnie felt just as amazing. She squealed and laughed. Damon stayed where he was. "You did good child. There is so much more I could teach you! If you are willing to learn"

"Yeah! Yes! I'm here for another few days, I would love to learn. I would love even more to help solve the Marcel problem." The older woman smiled.

"Honey, what I have to show you will take longer than a few days."

"Whoa there Aunt Jemima. Bonnie's not staying here. She's going back to Mystic Falls with me." Before Bonnie could ream him for trying to decide her life. Damon tried to walk over and take her only he was stuck. "What the hell?"

"I told you I don't take to kindly to your kind. Under that rug there is what's called a devil's trap. Evil can get in but it don't get out." She turned to Bonnie, eyes pleading to stand with her. "Honey, I'm doing this to save you I want you to know that. Being around vampires will get you in all kinds of trouble!"

Damon growled. "What is it with you New Orleans folk and you're meddling! Lady, she knows she doesn't care!" Damon shouted at her. They were going to take his Bonnie away from him. He'd kill them all if he had to. He'd kill for less.

"Shut up Damon. Listen Asha, I get that you want revenge against the vampires restricting your magic, but Damon isn't one of them we are not from here and no offense you don't know me or my story."

"But child, I do know your story. I've heard it told by many witches who trusted the vampires and got burned. Someone needs to set you right. I'm gonna save you from yourself." Began to chant, fire came from around the barrier. Panic rose in both their eyes. There was such a power around her Bonnie wasn't sure she had enough magic in her right then to stop Asha.

"NO STOP! I WON'T THANK YOU FOR THIS ASHA!" She screamed at her. The woman disregarded her pleas. Continuing to chant, the fires becoming torrid.

"BONNIE! DO SOMETHING!" He yelled out, but remained semi calm he knew Bonnie would figure something out, she always did. His story couldn't end like this. In some shady basement in New Orleans while this bitch took Bonnie and warped her into a mini her.

Without much else to do Bonnie took a page from the Salvatore book and punched Asha with all her strength. Knocking her out. The flames stopped to their relief but Damon was still trapped. "Lift the carpet, there should be marking on the floor find a way to break the circle."

"How do you know that will work?"

"Not my first rodeo. Bon Bon" Bonnie found a knife and scratched at the circle in the rug until it released Damon. "This is me saving your ass, again." She joked. Not wanting to be there any longer he super sped Bonnie upstairs but stopped short of leaving.

"What are you doing let's get out of here before she wakes up and fries up both!"

"No. She owes us." Damon got a basket and filled it. "Oh these look expensive. What else do you need, Slugger?" He grinned at her and she could help but grin back. Damon got them out of there pretty fast.

"We need to get out of here, pissing off a vampire and a witch is not the smartest thing we could have done…but it was fun!" Damon said once they stopped.

"If we go back to the hotel, Marcel could be there. With more guys but we can't leave Caroline alone in the city that's not cool."

"She's with Klaus. She's fine he'll guard her better than…I'm too hungry for analogies."

"What about our stuff?"

"You know what, screw it! You have my back I have yours. I can take Marcel and we'll be out of here before Aunt Jemima can gather her little friends."

They went back to the hotel to pack. Luckily, Damon found a way in from the roof. Bonnie called Caroline and left her a message about what happened. If she didn't call back in an hour they were leaving without her. She wanted to help free New Orleans but it had to be when she was stronger at which point she could return for Care. That plan didn't make her feel mega shitty.

"Hey check this out, I'm getting a text from Caroline. She says that she's glad were okay, Klaus is on the phone with Marcel. The ban on magic was slowly being lifted if Marcel is enforcing his old rules behind his back he shouldn't be expected to live long. Wow she types fast!" Bonnie said struggling to keep up.

"Wow, again Klaus apologizes. Oh…no wait that was a mistake he was apologizing to her. He needed up to know that. She says to go ahead and leave without her she's not ready to go. Klaus said take the Jet back be ready in two hours. He'll have us escorted. O…kay" Bonnie blinked while Damon shrugged. "So we have two hours to kill. What do you wanna eat?" He said looking at the service menu.

"Actually I want to know if you have an answer for me yet. Why did you punch Marcel and don't say it was because he was a dick to witches because you hate them and you didn't know that then."

"I don't hate _all_ of them. Some of them can be, okay."

"Damon."

"Fine. Bonnie I punched him because I didn't kiss you when I had the chance and the thought that he would get to pissed me off. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Only if it's the truth."

"I'm in Klaus territory surrounded by vampire hating witches with no Stefan to make fun of and no Alaric to make fun of him with and your doubting it's the truth? The whole point of me being here, is to make sure you hate this place. Because if you don't I'm going back to Mystic Falls alone. While you're here and I'd prefer you miserable with me than happy anywhere else. That is as honest as I get."

"But what does that mean Damon. You want me to be next to you as a statue? A friend? What? You need to be very clear with me about what you want and I'll be the same. I came here because I needed to recharge, yes. But also because I wanted more between us."

Her answer surprised him. He suspected, he didn't know what he suspected jut he didn't suspect it to this degree.

"Then why did you stop me from kissing you?"

"Elena. You love her and it didn't seem right to do that to you or to her."

Damon ran his hands over his face. "I get the hate Caroline's been giving her." There was a small smirk on his lips.

"Caroline is just tired of always having to save her from something. Too much sacrifice not enough reward. So am I. Elena didn't ask to be the doppelganger but she's made choices that have cost a lot more than some of us were willing to pay."

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

"Because I want you too"

Bonnie couldn't erase the smile on her face. She almost couldn't believe his words let alone that he said them to her. Yet there he was sitting on the bed telling her every confession she ever wanted to hear exactly how she wanted to hear it. Bonnie took three fast steps towards Damon and kissed him with everything she had. Her hands worked their way through his hair while he rested his on her lips.

There was a lot of unknown between the two but this felt so right it was almost wrong. The heat, the connection. Their lips broke apart, as she still needed to breathe. A minor inconvenience he could work around. Still their faces were touching keeping them in their bubble.

"You, Bonnie Bennett, are screwed."

Bonnie laughed "What? Why?"

"Because I'm keeping you."

"And what do I get out of this arrangement?"

"The Eternal Stud that is Damon Salvatore."

"No really? What do I get?"

"Vampire pancakes?"

"Well…they were somewhat edible towards the end"

"Speaking of edible…"

"Not a chance?"

"I thought not, come on lets go home"

As promised they were escorted. Marcel was nowhere to be scene but when they arrived at the airport Caroline and Klaus where there.

"Are you gonna tell her? About us?" Damon asked Bonnie as they walked up. "I'll send her a message, she might not let us leave wanting all the details." When they reached the couple. Klaus spoke first.

"Thank you for bringing the Marcel issue to my attention. Sorry to see you go so soon but it's really for the best. Safe flight you two"

"Well Klaus this is where I pretend to be civil and maybe even come off as if I like you a little bit. So, thanks for the jet. Blondie, go easy on him. Keep that temper of yours in check. You know how sensitive he is." Klaus was not amused.

"Damon, shut up before I break your teeth." Damon looked at Bonnie who gave him a look that said, she'd let her. Klaus was once again, amused.

"Good luck you two. Congratulations. Klaus keep her safe, keep her happy."

"Thank you, I can assure you I will do both of those to the best of my ability."

Bonnie nodded and hugged Caroline before getting on the plane. Caroline waving good-bye for now.

"Something happened between those two I can feel it in my bones." Caroline told Klaus.

"You think? Damon and the Bennett witch. I thought he was in love with Elena"

"Her name is Bonnie and yes I think so. Damon looked happier than I've seen him in a while and Bonnie was avoiding eye contact. I know something up and she better tell me or I will send that witch after them"

"Quite calculated of you love. Setting them up like that. How did you know she would going into that shop?" Caroline smiled.

"Please what don't I know about those two? Lucky I had Rebekah to help with minor details. I just can't believe Bonnie punched her. Or that they stole all those candles."

"Are you going to tell them, love?"

"Nope!"

"You're going to make an excellent Queen." Caroline smiled at Klaus.

"Only if you're my King."

"Always and Forever, Sweetheart."

"Good" Sealing the promise with a kiss.

* * *

 **On the plane**

* * *

"Are you gonna tell her, about us?" The words felt weird on her tongue. Us. But good.

"I'll send her a message. How does 'I'm tired of your shit, moving on with your best friend who is equally tired of your shit. Have a nice life if you can make the decision to before it's over. - Damon & Bonnie"

"Horrible!"

"Unforgivable?"

"No, but-"

"Good, Send." Damon hit send on his text, happy to have that over with. At least in his mind. He had loved Elena, lost her and now he was happy to be moving on without her.

"Damon!"

Bonnie's lips where too preoccupied to lecture after that.


	6. Epilogue: Klaroline

Epilogue. 5 years later. Klaroline

* * *

"Bon Bon what do you think. This tie or _this_ tie. I want to look good but I don't want to outshine the groom." Damon deliberated switching between the two ties in the mirror. Bonnie looked away from the dresser, a smile on her lips. "Yes, you do. You love being the center of attention." She pointed to the periwinkle tie. "This one goes with my dress, if you're interested us not clashing."

Damon nodded, throwing the other tie on the bed. "I'm actually very interested in us clashing later on tonight...if you catch my drift." Bonnie laughed "Shut up." Her lips met his to quiet him, something she had a habit of doing.

"Alright you two, we have to get going if were going to be on time." Stephen called from the doorway of the Salvatore Mansion, dressed in his best suit.

"Yes, my daughter will kill all of you if you're even a minute late." Mused Mrs. Forbes, a weak smile on her lips.

The last couple years had seen many changes. Elena left a few weeks after Bonnie and Damon returned from New Orleans as a couple. Liz understood why she left, she even supported Damon's relationship with Bonnie. Though, that didn't mean she liked how everything ended. These girls had been together all their lives.

Caroline had moved to New Orleans a year later. Bonnie moved in with Damon a bit before that and everyone expected a wedding for them as well. Rebekah, Klaus' sister, and Stephan rekindled their own love affair and she returned Mystic Falls. Even though she was in New Orleans now helping with the circus. It all seemed so perfect, except it wasn't.

Liz smiled and nodded, she played the role of the happy mother but she was anything but.

Caroline wanted to be with Klaus. Her love for him blinded her to everything else he was. All the lives he took, including her friend. The pain he caused, the times he had her bitten just to come in and save her. When she spoke about him her eyes lit up and she couldn't stop giggling. Her face would turn shades of red when she spoke about their romance. It's what any mother would want for her child but as the years went on and things got more difficult, Liz could see the changes in her. From the girl that did what was right for anyone to only protecting those that were closest to her and finally to doing what as necessary for the Mikaelson's.

The sickest thing was when Klaus called her his Queen. As if he was bragging about tainting Caroline's light. Liz couldn't stand to see him touch her, their kisses made her want to vomit. She wanted to scream at her daughter, shake her until she saw reason. Even so, she said nothing, and played along. Because Caroline, was a vampire. While she had kept a lot of her humanity when she was turned Liz knew eventually her true nature would take over completely. To survive in her world Caroline would need to be all the things that the Mikaelson's were. No matter how sick it made her to acknowledge it.

For a long time, Liz told herself that Caroline was still her daughter, vampire or not. Now, in these last few years as she starts off her immortal life, she could see that she did lose her daughter. Maybe not that day, but slowly. Liz Forbes had made peace with it. She wasn't long for this world anyway.

The ceremony was lovely, her daughter looked like an angel and if she didn't look at her groom she could pretend a little easier. Liz looked around, she could easily spot the guards from the guests. Fake smiles mixed in with the real ones.

"...Speak now or forever hold you're peace..."

Should she speak or take to the grave what she felt in her heart letting her daughter think that she was proud of her for this.

"I have something to say. I'm her mother so I get to...interrupt." An awkward laugh covered up. Caroline looked at her mother with wide eyes through her vail.

"I know you don't like surprises, well I guess both of you don't but I have something, a lot of things, to get off my chest. And yes, I'm going to say them now." She gained her confidence. Klaus looked at her shocked, maybe even hurt. He couldn't be anything else than that, however, she was Caroline's mother.

"Caroline I am so super proud of you! Of all the things that have fallen apart in my life you are the one huge Diamond I can say I created with all that coal."

"Mom..." Liz could see their eyes soften. It wouldn't last long.

"And now, I'm here at your wedding day, on my last breath. Caroline, I'm dying. I have Stage 4 Cancer and I'm telling you all this now, because you need to remember even after I'm long gone." Liz took a few steps closer.

"These past 5 years have made me realize something. I really did lose my daughter the day you were turned. Maybe not right away but as time has gone on... I recognize you less and less. The daughter who was kind and compassionate dies with you, Klaus, a little more every day. "

Her words burned with the vervain she drinks every day. "I will never be okay with you and Klaus." Caroline wants to speak, but she has nothing to say. The truth of her choices as a vampire flutter in her mind. For a moment she makes eye contact with Klaus and smiles taking his hand.

"I knew on some level you weren't happy with us. You didn't have to hold it in and you, really, didn't have to say it at our wedding. But if the point was for me to never forget, you did it mom. I won't forget." Caroline says softly. Tears threatened to fall but she refused to let them.

"I won't forget that you tell me now, that you're dying on the happiest day of my life. I won't forget that you've decided I wasn't really your daughter anymore because you don't agree with the choices I've made. I will most definitely not forget that while you stood there sick and heartbroken, I stood up at the altar and married the man I love anyway. And, a thousand years from now and the ones hereafter I'll look back and remember that my only regret is not having one, for your sake." Caroline gave a sad smile to her mother. She wanted to embrace her and tell her that she loved her, to not die and leave her.

To threaten her with turning off her humanity if she were to pass away. Hell even a part of her wanted to stop the Wedding and get her to the best hospital known to man. She wanted to do all of these things but that's not what this was about. Caroline walked down the steps to her mother. "I hate that you did this now but I love you and I forgive you and here it is. The thing that will stick with me most. I will never forget that I _am_ your daughter."

Tears fell down Liz's eyes. There she was, a little tainted, a little worse for wear but she was there. Her daughter. "Mom, he doesn't want me to forget either. What's written in half of the book doesn't make the whole story." With that she kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her a hug still holding back the tears. "That's what I needed to hear." Liz whispers back. While she still doesn't approve, she believes in her daughter.

Caroline lets go, letting out a huge breath. Going back up the stairs to Klaus. She looked him in his worried eyes. She could also see hurt, anger, betrayal, sadness. All the things that are killing him. "And you thought it was going to be your family. You owe me a hundred bucks!" She says and a few close friends laugh. "Love..." He begins prepared to give her an out, because that's who he is. He'd wait for her until everyone else is satisfied to make her life easier. It kills her that she's the only one who sees that.

"Love, me." She cuts him off. "Alright, let's do this. If we don't marry now. Its Witches and Spirits and Werewolves Oh my! Hit it!"

Flustered the reverend stutters but finishes.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Caroline and Niklaus kissed, passionately. Not for any other reason than that is now they kissed.

The reception was sweet and fun. Liz retired early to fly home. She wanted to give her daughter space and she wanted to be someone she loved. Surrounded by her heritage. Caroline followed after the reception, with her husband.

Elizabeth Forbes died in her sleep that night after one last good bye to her daughter.

"For better or for worse, my love. That is what we swore to and that is what we are tested with now but I assure you I will be here for you always and it will get easier. Always and Forever" The words her husband whispered in her ear on their wedding night. The words that carried her through.

* * *

Pretty Please REVIEW!


	7. Epilogue: Bamon

**Chapter 7: This Is Not A Proposal**

* * *

2 years after Klaroline's wedding. Bamon.

* * *

"Hey Stefan, check this out." Damon walked up to his brother, opening a little black box with a beautiful ring inside. "Wow...you're finally going to ask Bonnie to marry you. Congratulations, man you deserve it." Stefan smiled at his older brother, giving him a quick embrace. After almost two hundred years of misery and misfortune it was finally time for them. They were already living together 7 years, he was pretty sure she wasn't going anywhere, not that he'd let her. She was his Bon Bon. His Witchy Poo.

They'd been through hell and back, literally. Starting off as more enemy than frienemies, to kind of friends, to actually being friends, and now lovers. "Do you know how you're going to ask her yet?" The younger Salvatore asked. Damon grinned. "Stefan, come on, it's me. Of course I know how I'm going to ask he and it's going to be amazing. She's not going to be able to keep her clothes on. Ooo, better ask her somewhere secluded. Nothing ruins the moment like stopping or traffic."

Stefan shook his head, amused. "You have no idea how you're going to ask, do you?" To which Damon conceded. "Not a clue but I'll figure it out, always do." Stefan left his brother to it. Damon went upstairs and put the ring in the nightstand drawer for safe keeping. He went over to the mirror.

"Bonnie...we've been together a long time.,,no" He tried again.

"Bon Bon. Hey how about you and I get hitched...no? no." He tried again

"Bonnie Baby, listen. I'm hot you're hot. Let's get married...uh maybe." And again.

"Hey Bonnie. I love you...no...too Stefan." And again

"Bon Bon. You, me, married, now! No...too Klaus." And again...

"Maybe I should write her a letter. People don't write letters anymore maybe I should...no...too Elijah." And Again...

"Hey Bonnie, You're not getting any you...nope she'll kill me where I stand." And...

"Hey Bonnie, I like it. It being you. So I'm gonna put a ring on it...no, no Beyonce." Again...

"Bonnie I'm dying...again. This time marrying me is the only cure me. Mmm no, she might just let me die."

"BoBonnie. Listen for next tax season lets get married, get some money from uncle sam...What am I poor? No!"

Damon was becoming more frustrated by the minute. He knew what he wanted to say, he knew what he felt, he just didn't know how to tell her. It was then that Bonnie walked into the mansion, talking on the phone. She'd been out shopping with Rebekah and now she was on the phone with Caroline. Another fight with Klaus. "You know Care, I love you but I'm gonna side with Klaus this once." The Salvatore's interest piqued, Damon sped downstairs to better hear the conversation.

"Bonnie, Really!?"

"Yeah. The dress is blue and black. I don't know where you're getting white and gold."

"Boo Bonnie. Boo. Best friend privileges revoked!"

"Wow, the Queen of New Orleans is having a temper tantrum?" Bonnie teased.

"Seriously between you and Klaus I can't win!" Caroline huffed.

"If you got your eyes che-"

"Bonnie I'm gonna let you finish but Klaus is taking his close off so-" The call ended "I didn't to know that, not even a little, not even at all." Bonne mumbled. Bonnie shook her head, walking over to Damon to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Only the kiss wasn't quick. The kiss turned into slow and drawn out. From hands on her waist to, hands sliding up and down her back until they stop at the claps of Bonnie's bra. Once it's undone, he lifted her up and sped away with her to their bedroom.

He was done thinking. He could shower her in roses, buy her a nice dinner propose that way. He could gather all of their friends and ask her in front of them. Poetry is a thing, she might like that. But the problem with any one of those options is that Bonnie could say no. He couldn't handle it if she did.

Damon laid Bonnie on the bed ripping her clothes like paper. They were only in the way of what he wanted. He didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted her. Hunger burned in his eyes, dark and primal. She'd seen it before, her heart started to beat faster, remembering what happened the last time he looking at her like that. She would have to ask later, what brought it on. Next to go where his clothes and then he joined her on the bed. Kissing, licking, and nibbling every inch of her skin. She was his. He needed her to remember that, and for her to remember why.

Damon and Bonnie lost themselves in each other. In the taste of each other's skin and the feel of their lips. The sounds of her gasps and moans pushing him to continue. She knew him to be relentless, never stopping until she was screaming his name from the top of her lungs. As much as she loved this, and him, she rarely gave him that satisfaction. His ego was big enough without her inflating it.

Before she could notice, Damon took the ring out of the nightstand drawer and placed it on her finger.

"Damon..." He hadn't stopped, making hard for her to think. His lips kissed and sucked her neck, her heart started to race again. Her hand found its way to his face urging him to just never stop. Sadly for her he did, just to see her beautiful face and to kiss those full lips.

"Are you proposing?" She ask after the kiss broke, holding his face in her hands, a bit shocked. He kissed the palm with the ring on it and shook his head no. "That would imply I'm giving you a choice, Bonnie Bennett. No, we're getting married." Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. She lightly slapped his cheek for good measure. "What kind of proposal is that?" She teased. After all this time, Damon could still surprise her. "It's not a proposal, you're marrying me, congratulations!" His cheeky smile didn't hide the worry in his eyes. Bonnie shook her head bringing their lips together. It was the push he needed. He knew that she loved him but he was the more traditional one. Bonnie would be happy like they were but he was from a time where for someone to really be yours you had to marry them. Besides, Salvatore was a much better name then Bennett.

"Everything I am, is in love with every last bit of you. Aside from everything you've done for me, you've made me happy and I can't picture life without you. Even your weird incense crap doesn't bother me as much anymore. Or when you take all the blanket, I've gotten pretty used to sleeping in the cold. Also no one else makes my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches like you do. So just...Marry me?" He tells her, another thing she hadn't expected. Her face couldn't stop smiling. "Yes, you idiot, Yes!" their lips crashed into each other, hands returning to inappropriate places, and all was right with the world.

Except when they had to pick out center pieces a two months later.


End file.
